Already Gone
by isidoria.isi
Summary: A sweet romance between an innocent Harry and a loving Draco. What trials will the pair face? DMHP
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Already Gone

**Genre: **Romance

Summary: A sweet romance between an innocent Harry and a loving Draco. What trials will the pair face? DMHP

**Disclaimer:** So…a disclaimer eh? It isn't mine…shakes head

Chapter 1 

"Err, Potter? Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Harry stared up at the other boy blankly from his place sitting at one of the back tables in the library.

"Harry?"

The small boy gestured to the seat in front of him.

The blond boy sat down.

"What do you want?"

"Well…I wanted to know if you were alright?"

"Excuse me?"

The Slytherin stared back at him. And then shrugged.

"Just because we are rivals doesn't mean I don't like you." He said amusedly. "I haven't seen you with the other two halves of the Golden Trio."

Harry shrugged.

"I don't want anything to do with them anymore."

"What?" Draco asked shocked.

"You heard me. You know about the Order from your father of course, well I was left with the muggles again this summer even though Dumbledore promised me I wouldn't have to. Anyways, they didn't write me all summer, even though I wrote to them about once a week."

"Maybe they couldn't."

"They could have, and they lied to the other people in the house. Sirius asked if they had been writing to me, and they always said they were going to write to me then they would disappear into some room in the manor. But I never got one letter."

"Was someone stopping them? The letters I mean?"

"No. I asked them on the train if they got my letters. They said they did and then kicked me out of the compartment." He shrugged. Harry had explained the situation without a single emotion in his voice or on his face, contrary to how he usually was, wearing his heart on his sleeve.

"Well then…"

Harry nodded.

"What happened from there? We've been at Hogwarts for a month and a half now."

"Weasley and Granger," Harry said in slight anger. "Have told the whole bloody house a bunch of crap about me. And now they won't speak to me."

"Unbelievable…"

"Well believe it. They told my secrets as well. Stuff I was keeping private, for a reason! They told the whole damn house about my connection to bleeding Voldemort. They don't even understand it! I didn't ask for it. I can't control it damn it."

"Of course you can't. Father told me all about it from Voldemort's side. Those Gryffindors are a bunch of gits. Who the hell would believe you had joined the Dark Lord? Even the Death Eaters aren't loyal to the idiot."

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Dumbledore doesn't think I'm old enough to know anything so he wont let anyone tell me." He sneered. "Mind you he won't even let Sirius know what is going on, and he is an adult."

Draco shook his head in disgust.

He looked around and saw that the library was filling up now that the bell signaling the end of classes rang.

"This isn't an appropriate place to talk anymore."

Harry gathered his books as did Draco. Harry waited for Draco to suggest somewhere better to talk.

"Come on, we can go outside. The weather is still nice."

Harry followed him quietly, shrinking his huge stack of books and putting them into his bag.

Draco led them straight out past the lake to the cliff, under which the Slytherin Dorms were housed.

He sat on the edge, and let his legs hang over the rocks. He looked down at the lake below. Harry hesitated.

"Don't worry, it's safe. I won't let you fall."

Harry placed his bag with Draco's and cautiously made his way over to the edge.

As he was slowly sitting down his foot slipped on a pebble and he nearly fell, but luckily Draco caught him around the waist. Harry fell on something soft. He looked into Draco's eyes which were a lot closer then they had ever been before. Draco had pulled him into his lap when he fell. The strong arms were still wrapped around his waist.

Harry and Draco both blushed lightly. But Harry didn't get up.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I told you I wouldn't let you fall."

"Thank you."

"No worries."

"Err…I should get up…"

"You don't have to. I don't mind."

"What?"

"Oh…Umm…Oops?"

"I've never seen you speechless Malfoy." Harry teased.

"Well I've never seen you in the lap of a boy _Harry_." He teased back, stressing Harry's first name.

"Well you haven't seen me that much then have you?"

Draco arched an eyebrow.

"I see the secrets that Weasley and Granger blabbed never really made their way to the Slytherin House."

"What?"

"I'm gay Draco." Harry stared at Draco, daring him to say something.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

And the story begins… Chapter 2 

"So? Is that what you were upset about? It's perfectly normal Harry, it's not like you're the only one." Draco rolled his eyes. "At least half the Slytherins are gay, myself included. It's completely normal in the wizarding world…" He trailed off when he saw the look of disbelief on Harry's face. "What?"

"It's normal?" Harry whispered.

"Yes. Your sexual orientation doesn't matter in the wizarding world, at least not among purebloods, I don't know about Weasley's class. But it doesn't matter as long as you can make an heir. If you can afford the potion then there isn't a problem." He shrugged.

"Of course if you are a lesbian, you marry and make an heir with your husband then you are free to have affairs…Harry?"

"I…I never knew it was normal…that it was…accepted."

"Stupid muggles, they have no idea what they are talking about. Aren't there gay Gryffindors?"

"Well I guess so, but I don't know any. One time…Weasley and Granger caught two boys snogging on their rounds, and they were ranting and raving about it for weeks…it was horrible. Most of the house isn't very accepting, that's why I never really told anyone until the end of last year. Every time I heard people talking about it like that I felt so…guilty."

Draco looked at Harry in sympathy.

"Well there is nothing wrong with you. If someone has a problem, it's all those idiots who talk about it like that."

Harry smiled causing Draco to smile back.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Draco felt the small boy in his lap shivering.

"Are you cold?"

"No."

"You're shivering."

Harry ignored him haughtily.

Draco laughed and twirled his wand in the air, conjuring a large green blanket.

"Well I'm cold." He said back arrogantly. A smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

He pulled the blanket around his own shoulders comfortably.

Harry glared at him amusedly and snuggled closer to the bigger boy who wrapped the blanket around him as well.

Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder and smiled.

The sun was beginning to go down on the other side of the lake, the days were getting shorter and shorter already.

Draco rested his head atop Harry's and sighed contentedly. Watching the sunset with Harry.

The small dark haired boy smiled a little more when he noticed Draco's fingers drawling little patterns on his thigh where they were resting on his hip.

"Why did you come talk to me Draco?" Harry suddenly asked. Draco froze for a moment.

He thought for a second, organizing his thoughts.

"I know this may sound weird, but I was worried about you."

"After the way we've been sitting for the last half hour does it still sound weird?"

"No…I think you and I have always had a lot in common," he said softly. "And had great potential together, but something was always in the way. And before, it was Weasley and Granger."

Harry nodded.

"I never hated you, for the longest time I was angry with you because you refused my hand over Weasley's. But then, as I got older, I realized how it wasn't really your fault. I just wanted to be your friend, and if I had gone about it differently things might be different."

"I always regretted not accepting your hand. I just stuck with Ron because he was the first person to want to be my friend. I should have noticed that he didn't want to be friends with me for me, but for my fame. You know what the first thing he asked me was? "Can I see your scar?"

Draco shook his head in shame.

"I was a right bastard…I hope you don't see me like that anymore…"

"Not at all. All through last year things were a lot better, you just stuck to yourself mostly. Until Ron attacked you first anyways, or Hermione. It was a bit weird, I had grown so used to interacting with you every day, I sort of missed it even." He laughed lightly. "Anyways, I could tell something had changed. I figured it had something to do with Voldemort coming back. Did it?"

"Yeah…you see, at the beginning of the first war when Voldemort came onto the scene things were a lot different. Voldemort promised his followers what they wanted. He promised that the purebloods would be brought back to their former glory. I know that is kind of what he is still trying to do, but when it started no one was getting hurt. He worked through politics and stuff…but then he started to want more power and it became violent. His followers were bound to him and there was nothing we could do."

"My father and grandfather had joined him. We are purebloods and we shared his views. But when things became violent it all changed. My grandfather ended up being killed in a raid of Voldemort's lair, by the Aurors. It broke father…" Draco took a deep breath. "This was all before you and I were born. Father was forced to do things that he didn't want to do, but he knew the war was coming to an end and it would all be over soon. Only my mother and his pride kept him from just killing himself and getting it over with." Draco stopped.

Harry reached up to wipe the stray tear from Draco's cheek.

"You don't have to tell me."

Draco took a shaky breath.

"No, I want to. Then Voldemort found out about you, and tried to kill you, but was vanquished instead. I was just a few months older then you. My mother told me when I got older that father came home crying. He said the Potters had been killed and Voldemort tried to kill you, but the curse rebounded. He was free."

"Things were better from the sounds of it. Father managed to escape Azkaban, and he and mother just lived like the happily aristocrats they were. We spent a long time in France with my cousins. I know we seem…heartless but when its just family and friends things are so much better. I had a really happy childhood, but at the end of our fourth year, father was called. He couldn't just…not go. Voldemort would have known."

Harry lent into Draco even more.

"I remember him being there…he seemed reluctant now that I think about it. A lot of them did."

Draco nodded.

"But father had been pretending the whole time and just gathering books of information. So he figured that this time, he would spy. He went to Dumbledore and told him that he was willing to spy for the light. He told Dumbledore that none of the followers wanted their lord back. That the false promises and sweet rewards wouldn't work this time on coercing followers to do his bidding. However, they couldn't rebel directly for fear of their lives."

Harry nodded.

"Your father is a very brave man."

"Thank you. So now you know why I've stopped being so mean, sort of anyways. I had to act that way before…but now that Voldemort is back, we live in fear again."

"I know how you feel…every year I face him and he keeps coming back. I wish someone would get rid of him for good. I wish I didn't have to be that someone."

Draco was silent.

They watched the sun sink right below the horizon.

Draco turned his head and stared at Harry's face. Harry looked up from the glowing sight to stare back up into Draco's eyes.

Draco slowly moved his head towards Harry's. The smaller boy was moving up as well. Their lips touched in an innocent kiss, it was just a sweet and chaste press of lips. Draco's hand lifted to the back of Harry's neck. He pulled away for not even an instant before kissing Harry with a little more passion.

Harry pulled away and look scared.

"I'm sorry!" he struggled to untangle himself from Draco and the blanket.

"What?" Draco asked shocked, but he allowed Harry to stand.

Harry was just shaking his head muttering that he was sorry. He grabbed his bag and ran to the castle.

Draco didn't have a chance to do or say anything because Harry was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Already Gone

**Author:** Isidoria

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary: **A sweet romance between an innocent Harry and a loving Draco. What trials will the pair face? DMHP

Chapter 3 

The next day, Draco was happier that he and Harry now had every class together than he had ever been before. After their OWLS last year, both had gotten accepted into the advanced classes.

Yesterday he approached Harry during Spell Writing, the only class in Hogwarts that took place in the library. The class was an advanced one, taking up a lot of their time as it was required of them to take Magical Theory as well. It had been a Wednesday the day he spoke with Harry, and after looking at his timetable for Thursday Draco headed to Transfigurations and sat waiting at the back of the room.

He was waiting for Harry to show up. Harry was the last student to show before the bell rang. As he walked down the main aisle to sit somewhere the empty desks were filled by book bags, sprawling limbs and sneers. Harry seemed to curl further in on himself and around his Transfiguration's text that was clutched to his chest with each step he took, passing the now filled rows.

Draco caught his eye and smiled slightly, gesturing to the empty desk beside himself at the very back of the classroom.

Harry was just sitting down when their professor walked into the room.

"Today class, we will be attempting something very difficult. If you are able to do the spells correctly, the rest of the year shall be no problem for you, but if you struggle you will have to work very hard to pass the course. Your first round of exams will be in four weeks, and after the Yule break you will be writing your mid-term exams."

Draco jotted a note to Harry on a scrap of parchment and slid it over without looking at him.

_Are you alright love? You look ill…_

Harry stared at it in shock.

_Love?_

He wrote back.

_You didn't gather that from yesterday?_

Harry glanced at Draco out of the corner of his eye and saw the boy smirking.

_I'm sorry I kissed you._

Draco's brow furrowed as he read the note.

_First, I kissed you.  
Second, are you sorry we did?_

Harry thought for a moment.

_Well, if you aren't upset with me then no I'm not sorry._

Draco smiled again.

_Good, because I'd like to do it again._

Draco was grinning as he passed the note over. Harry blushed sweetly as he read it and tucked it neatly into his textbook.

"First class, we will practice transfiguring our large animals into inanimate objects of the same size. If you successfully do that, I will assign the second step. Please get an animal from the back of the room.

Draco stood quickly and gathered two enormous parrots and brought them back to the table, placing them on the perches in front of Harry and himself.

"Hello Nigel." He said happy to his large parrot, giving him a pat.

Harry stroked the head of his own parrot with a finger.

"You may cast you spells, please turn your animals into something the same size.

"Inanime transfiguri."

Harry muttered with a small wave of his wand. The green bird turned into a purple satin pillow with a fringe around the outside and a button in the middle.

Draco cast the spell on his own bright yellow parrot creating a blue glass statue of an elephant.

Professor McGonagall made her way to their table on her rounds of the classroom.

"Impressive, what were your animals?"

"Finte Incantatum." The birds reappeared on the desk.

"Most impressive! You both managed a full colour reversal. Mr. Potter you added such little details and changed the density of your bird, Mr. Malfoy you also changed the density and the physical state. The transparency is flawless. Excellent job, five points to each of you and you may move on to step two."

She went to the front of the room.

"Now try to transfigure your animal into an inanimate object that is smaller then your animal, but only if I gave you permission to move onto the next step, if not try step one again. Remember, the smaller the better.

"Inanime reducio transfiguri."

Draco said, watching his bird shrink to become a small diamond ring

He grinned suggestively at Harry and nudged his foot.

Harry rolled his eyes with another blush and turned his bird into a little bronze Knut.

He inspected it before returning it to the desk.

When Professor McGonagall came around again, she smiled and awarded them five more points each.

For step three, they were required to do something extremely difficult. Turn their parrots, living animals, into small inanimate objects that had a function. They were to turn their animals into working pocket watches. To prepare for this final step they had been studying the theory for the past two classes.

They took a pocket watch apart and looked at all the inner pieces. To transfigure something you had to intimately know the item you were transfiguring into.

When they were ready, they cast their spells.

"Inanime anime reducio transfiguri."

Harry and Draco both smiled as their birds became quietly ticking wizarding pocket watches.

The professor came around again.

"Amazing! Such detail, both of you. 10 points each."

They packed up their books and returned their birds to their cages and waited the last two minuets for class to end.

When the class ended the students cleared out instantly.

Harry left quickly as well and went in the direction opposite of the crowd. Draco followed him as he went down a small back corridor.

"Hey, you always show up to class before the bell and Professor Sprout always gives us an extra five to get to the greenhouses. I think I have a minute to convince you to take part in the proposition I offered to you earlier."

Draco pulled Harry with him into a little alcove behind a statue. He pulled the smaller boy flush against him and kissed him fiercely.

Harry's shoulder bag slipped off his shoulder and from his hand to thump onto the ground as he raised his arms to wrap them around Draco's neck.

The taller boy was leaning up against the wall holding Harry to him gently. It didn't take long before he swept his tongue along Harry's bottom lip. The boy under him opened slowly and allowed Draco's tongue to languidly sweep against his own.

Then, he began kissing back slightly, gaining confidence.

Draco slowly pulled away and smiled down at Harry.

"I like it when you do that." Harry said in a dazed tone of voice.

"Do what? Kiss you?"

"Well there's that, but I like it when you smile." Harry then smiled.

Draco blushed slightly and stopped smiling.

"Oh don't stop, I wouldn't have said anything if I knew you would."

Harry kissed him just once quickly on the lips, and picked up his bag from the floor. He looped it over his neck, adjusting it on his shoulder.

"We should get to class."

Draco and Harry left the alcove after checking that the coast was clear.

Harry was walking a bit closer to Draco now. The bigger boy gathered his courage as they left the castle through a hidden exit and headed to the greenhouses. Slowly he slipped his hand into Harry's smaller one.

The dark haired boy looked up at him and smiled, gripping Draco's hand comfortably. He walked very to Draco, leaning on his shoulder smiling happily.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Just a note...this story doesnt seem to be very popular Oo are you liking it? is it worth me reposting it? please review with your reply!

Title: Already Gone

Author: Isidoria

Rating: R

Genre: Romance

Summary: A sweet romance between an innocent Harry and a loving Draco. What trials will the pair face? DMHP

**Chapter 4**

Time passed quickly, and next week came quickly.

Draco and Harry were spending a lot of time together and Harry was happier then ever. They told each other about all sorts of things, Harry admitting that his relatives would abuse him and starve him.

Draco promised Harry that he would figure something out to help him. That he wouldn't allow Harry to go back to those muggles all alone.

In classes, they would be partners, and in between classes, they would be seen holding hands and slipping off to dark corners to share a few kisses before class.

All in all, things were going well. Part of that could be attributed to the fact that the whole school in their idiocy had yet to realize what was going on. They, outside of the Slytherins who accepted and even encouraged the relationship, were so oblivious to what was happening between the savior of the wizarding world and the Slytherin prince.

The Slytherins would often see Harry down in their common room with Draco, the pair sitting on a couch, or in an armchair together. Occasionally they would be kissing but mostly they were doing homework, studying for their coming exams or relaxing, playing chess or cards.

While it was an odd sight it wasn't one that was hard to grow used to. Harry learned about the Slytherins and how they acted out of the public's eye. And the Slytherins learned that Harry wasn't the idiot they all assumed him to be.

But things were going really well, and even better…the Samhain Ball was that coming Saturday. Samhain was actually on the Sunday, but the teachers thanks to some prodding from the head girl and boy had decided to allow a ball.

At the moment, Draco was again working up the courage to take another step in his relationship with Harry.

"Err Harry?" he finally began. They were again sitting out on the edge overlooking the lake and the setting sun.

"Hmm?"

"I was, well I was wondering if you'd like to go…to the Samhain Ball with me. Like, with me, with me."

"You're cute when you stutter." Was all Harry said before he rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'd love to go with you. I was just waiting for you to ask." He smiled at the still nervous boy and kissed his cheek.

"Well…umm I was also wondering if you, uhh, if you wanted to spend the night after. Like in my dorm. Just to sleep."

Harry looked quizzically up at his now boyfriend.

"Sure."

Draco relaxed slightly then and they fell into silence.

"You're silly." Harry said before being quiet again, just watching the sun go down.

They got up not long after and headed inside through the hidden cliff entrance to the Slytherin dungeons.

Draco waved to Blaise with his free hand as they passed right through to the dungeons outside.

He walked Harry all the way up to the seventh floor and the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room.

They kissed goodbye and Draco promised to come pick him up the next morning like usual.

Harry kissed him once more, tangling his fingers in the silky blond hair and passionately devouring Draco.

He slowly pulled away and kissed Draco once more on the lips. He smiled at the Slytherin and pulled right away, heading to the portrait of the fat lady who was fanning herself with a large pink fan she pulled from somewhere in her dress.

"Bye." He said shyly.

"See you tomorrow love." Draco smiled and walked away slowly, heading back downstairs to his dungeons.

"Well! My dear, he certainly is a keeper." The fat lady exclaimed with a blush.

Harry blushed as well.

"Thank you my lady." He said respectfully with a small bow. "Flobberworms."

She nodded to him and opened up with the usual creak.

Harry headed into the warm common room and removed his winter cloak, scarf and gloves as he neared the fire.

Heading right past it, and ignoring his house mates who ignored him as well he went up the stairs to his dorm.

As he opened the door and went to his wardrobe to put his things away he heard a voice from another bed.

"So Potter? Out late with some girl?" the person sneered.

Harry sighed.

"It isn't any of your business."

"Actually, it is my business if someone in my dorm is a bloody pillow biter, I sleep here too."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You already know I'm gay Ron, you never had a problem sharing a dorm with me before."

"Well how the hell was I to know you were actually serious? That you would actually get in a relationship…if you can call it that, with another fag?"

"Don't insult Draco!" he said angrily.

"I will do as I please, you're just a little loser."

Harry sneered at the large boy.

"If you have to resort to insults to make yourself feel better, I don't think we have to question who the loser is."

Harry ignored him then and took his things into the bathroom to get ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Already Gone

Author: Isidoria

Rating: R

Genre: Romance

Summary: A sweet romance between an innocent Harry and a loving Draco. What trials will the pair face? DMHP

Chapter 5

The next morning Draco picked Harry up as promised.

"Hey love, how are you today?" he asked the unusually quiet boy.

Harry just shrugged, saying nothing.

"What is it? Something is upsetting you."

"Ron was being an ass last night. He insulted both you and I…so I told him that if he had to resort to insulting people to make himself feel better then we didn't have to question who the loser was…"

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Draco asked worriedly, looking Harry over to see if he could find any obvious injuries.

"He just upset me. I'm fine." Harry gave Draco a small smile.

Draco smiled back warily. Once he was sure Harry was telling the truth. They both headed to the Slytherin table and grabbed a quick breakfast to take with them.

After classes that day Draco dropped his books off quickly and went to meet Harry on his way down.

"Harry? Where's your cloak?" he questioned.

"I thought we were going to the common room? To work on the spell for class tomorrow?"

Draco looked at him.

"Harry? Pet? You've forgotten already? Dumbledore has given the fourth through seventh years special permission to go to Hogsmeade to get robes for the ball." Draco turned a speechless Harry around and guided, or pushed him rather back up the stairs.

"We don't have to go in costume…do we?"

"Of course not." Draco scoffed. "The muggleborns tried to get it to be like their Halloween but thank Merlin the teachers said no. Muggle holiday my ass." He sneered. "But if I start on about that, I know I wont shut up. So lets stop it before it starts."

Harry laughed and allowed himself to be guided up to the Gryffindor dorms.

The fat lady smiled as they came near.

"Flobberworms."

"Eww." Draco said as the portrait swung open. "Those things were disgusting."

"I know, but that was the password they chose. Come on."

He entered his common room and looked back to Draco.

"Aren't you coming? I just have to go upstairs and get my cloak."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yes."

Draco sighed and followed him closely.

He stopped in shock as they entered the actual common room.

"It's so…so…red."

"I know." Harry sneered.

Draco laughed lightly and continued to follow Harry to the stairs, still looking around.

Entering the Sixth-year boy's dorm, Harry headed straight to the far wardrobe.

"I still can't believe they put so many of you in one room." He shook his head in amazement.

Harry shrugged and concentrated on the lock on the wardrobe and smiled when it clicked open.

Draco smiled as well.

"It's hard isn't it?"

"Yeah, but so rewarding and doing it doesn't even make a difference in my magic levels anymore."

"It took me a long time to get it under control to do small spells, the big stuff is easy…the first time I tried to unlock a door, well I unlocked it that's for sure, but I had to blow it off the hinges to do that. And for the first wardrobe? Well…to put it simply there wasn't any wardrobe left after I tried."

Harry laughed as he put his bag on the hook and chose a cloak to wear.

He was just locking the wardrobe back up with the door opened and Seamus entered.

He looked at Harry and Draco, surprised.

He glanced back out into the corridor before shutting the door.

"Are you guys alone?"

"…Yeah. What is it Seamus?" Harry asked quietly.

"Good. Hi Harry, Malfoy." He nodded to the Slytherin. "This is the first time I've been able to catch you alone. Or at least relatively alone." He smiled at Draco slightly.

"I've wanted to apologize for the longest time. But Ron is always around. Hermione has already taken him to Hogsmeade. But I'm so sorry things have turned out like this…you know me eh? I'm not strong enough to go against them…I'm different then the rest of the house, like you, in so many ways."

Harry smiled at him slightly.

"It's okay Seamus, you never really took part in it. The only thing you'd have to apologize for is not doing anything."

Draco sneered.

"I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to be brave. You can't even stand up to each other."

"I know Malfoy, I feel the same way. But you don't understand, I'm in much of the same position as Harry. I'm Irish, a halfblood and gay. They don't even know about the last one…do you know how hard that is?"

Draco was silent.

Harry sighed and walked over to Seamus, he wrapped his arms around the big boy and gave him a small hug.

"I forgive you Seamus."

Draco crossed his arms and glared at Seamus. Harry glanced over at him and smiled. He walked over and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek. The Slytherin melted and smiled at Harry, slipping an arm around is waist.

They walked towards the door and Harry looked up at Draco. The blonde nodded slightly.

"Seamus? Have you got your dress robes yet?"

"No…I don't know if I'm even going." He shrugged. "I certainly don't want to go with a girl…and Ron keeps pressuring me to ask one."

"Oh Seamus! What other chance are you going to get to go? I mean really…how often do we have a dance?"

"Never…"

"Exactly! Now come shopping with us. I'm sure you can find a boy to go with if that's what you want."

Seamus laughed but grabbed his cloak and followed the pair out of the door.

The trio walked laughing to the entrance hall where they saw Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise! Are you coming shopping?"

"Shopping? With Gryffindors?" he sneered.

Seamus was taken aback. Harry and Draco laughed.

"With Gryffindors? How could I say no? Especially cute ones like you've seem to got there Dray." He looked Seamus up and down shamelessly, Seamus blushed lightly.

Draco smirked as Blaise skipped over to the trio.

"Blaise Zabini." He took Seamus' hand and bowed low over it, kissing it and looking up through his fringe with a roguish grin.

"Seamus Finnigan."

Blaise straightened up cheerfully and linked arms with Seamus. Then he began dragging the Irish boy out of the doors. He yelled back over his shoulder.

"Come on! There is shopping to be done!"


End file.
